


Bottle blond.

by DWT



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Just a little and fluffy what if, M/M, Short story for the silly thought, heavily marked by my own headcanons from my rp blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWT/pseuds/DWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny has mysterious ways, one of them brought them together many months ago, and another has now left the Prodigal Explorer without his magic with... Unexpected effects on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ekko is woken by the sound of running water and the coldness of the empty bed beside him. This wasn't his home, he knew it just from one look at the cluttered mess his boyfriend called ' _organization_ '. (had the Zaunite been perfectly honest, he'd have probably admitted that he wasn't the most tidy person ever, but out of the two, Ezreal took the prize).

A curse reached his ears as Ekko stretched, curiosity getting the best of him and leading him to jump out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom. Was Ez showering? and what was with that frenetic rubbing? It made his teeth hurt. Carefuly, the inventor turned the knob and found a very different man in the same clothes he saw his lover go to bed last night.

All his golden locks were **brown** , From the tip to the root. Even darker with how wet they were from Ezreal's constant washing. The eyebrows frowning above his panicked eyes were darker, giving him stronger features and making his now brunet lashes frame his look in a way that only made his sapphire blue irises seem more intense. The glowing marks on his left forearm were gone, leaving behind scars with the same design that paled in front of his tanned skin. (Ekko doesn't know how he missed that earlier, they have been dating and meeting up for a while now, he should have noticed Ezreal was tan).

The straight line on the Piltovian's lips turned into a scowl the moment Ekko tilted his head in confusion, opening his mouth already to ask what the hell had happened over night. "Don't you dare play silly." Ezreal growled, "you better start praying 'cos this thing isn't coming off."

"What?"

"You know what you did, Ekko. What kind of paint did you use?"

"Woah, hold up!" He raises his hands up, unable to look away from the two pools that stared back at him. "I didn't do a thing to your hair! Why would I?"

Ezreal looks exasperated, all he has gotten from constantly washing his hair were brown strands coming off. But no sight of blonde ones. He takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror.

He's the living image of his mother.

The marks left by the gauntlet on his forearm don't glow. Neither do the runes on his cheeks when he makes them. There's something that's missing, something essential...

All out of the sudden, Ezreal leaves the bathroom in a hurry and puts on his gauntlet, impatiently waiting for the arcane bow to appear out of thin air when he so wills it.

Nothing. Not even electricity in the air.

His look goes cloudy and out of focus, he falls to his knees. Ekko stares at him confusedly from the bathroom's door frame, where he watched in increasing worry the whole scene.

Ezreal stays that way for some time, and the Zaunite can see his shoulders jerking from his sobbing. But before he actually steps closer and tries to comfort his boyfriend, the Piltie looks up at him (there's something missing in his eyes, a spark, a flame. It could be anything, but he looks _broken_ ).

" _I lost my magic_."

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
" _What_?"

"What you heard, I lost my magic!" Now sitting on the couch, hair still damp and much calmer after the initial shock, Ezreal tries to make sense of the situation at hand. "I can't activate the gauntlet, Or anything..."

"And, what does this have to do with your hair?" Ekko asks, trying to reach up and caress a chocolate strand, but a quick hand cuts him off.

"I told you I'm half Ionian, where do you think I got my magic from? I guess my magic made me a blonde. It makes sense, really. Blonde hair is a recessive allele and my mother had brown hair while my dad was blonde." The Zaunite hadn't noticed before (Or really, hand't given credit) Ezreal's alikeness with your average Ionian citizen. Who could blame him? Blonde hair, somewhat fair skin... And he attributed the tan to all the outdoors activities the ex-blonde did. Now, with his darker hair and skin (it seemed like, when Ekko described him as 'glowing' or 'shining' he wasn't being completely romantic after all), it was easier to picture his lineage. But the hair changing color was a familiar premise.

"So... You mean you are like that Rapunzel chick?"

"Yeah, just like Rapunzel..." Ezreal sighed, turning around and leaning back to rest his head on his lover's lap. "Who am I without magic? It's like, part of me. I can't fight, or help anyone this way, really. I'm useless this way."

"Hey, I don't have magic and I do pretty well, I'm sure some hextech would help you." Ekko defends himself, pushing aside and behind his ears all dark strands that covered his lover's face. Ezreal laughs softly at his answer.

"You've never had magic, you wouldn't understand what's like losing it. Hextech just helps non magic users to use magic..." Clearly, in the Piltovian's eyes that wasn't the same, and it took a moment for the Zaunite genius to assimilate. "What if this is permanent? And if I never go back to normal? I'm going to be average for ever. And--?"

"Shut it."

"What?"

"I said shut it." For how direct and menacing Ekko's words were, the fingers playing with his lovers hair didn't lose a tad of delicacy. "You will get your magic back, somehow. It went away for a reason and it should come back for another... And you are more than just a mage. What happened to mr. 'Magic and hextech are dumb, I like caves', huh?"

The sound of his boyfriend's laughter fueling the room invited the Zaunite to continue, determined to get this sunken mister bright side out of this hole. "You are more than just a mage. You are witty, resourceful, and almost as smart as I am." Ekko grins, tugging gently at the explorer's chin to signal him to sit up. Now, at eye level, he gives the other a soft punch in the shoulder, letting his digits rest there for a couple of seconds before speaking up again.

"Plus, you look hella hot with brown hair, I could get used to this."

Ezreal snorts and kisses him (it feels colder than usual, his boyfriend's lips against his own. Maybe Magic affected Ezreal's physique more than Ekko gave it credit for, is that why he didn't seem as tan before? Did the magic also lighten that up? Did his contact feel colder because of the missing arcane energy on his veins or because he was still wet from the shower?).

Who _cares_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first and last you'll see of me.


End file.
